A Pokemon Lovestory
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Dawn and Paul are a happy couple. But when Dawn breaks up with him, how will he take this. Ikarishipping, one-sided Fortuneshipping... Two-shot
1. The Story Begins

**Well, this is my new Ikarishipping story. I finally had had ideas for this story's title, hooray!!!**

**Don't thank me for getting this story idea, my friend, Ultima, thought of this idea. Because he doesn't like Ikarishipping, he asked me to write it! So thank him by giving his DP story a nice review. It may motivate him to update faster!**

**… I wasn't that proud of the first result, so I rewrote it… Expect it to flow along much more smoothly and expect a better storyline.**

**Anyways, enjoy… XDXDXD**

The Pokemon world… a world where humans and Pokemon alike live together in harmony. 

Just what are Pokemon? Pokemon are creatures with amazing abilities. How many there are in the world, no one may ever know. Humans who raise Pokemon and take the gym leader challenge are known as Pokemon Trainers. Those who choose to be a coordinator shows elegance and style in Pokemon Contests. Pokemon Breeders raise and take care of Pokemon. Finally, there are some people who just keep Pokemon as pets.

… But not all people use Pokemon for good… Some people make evil organizations and use Pokemon for their own evil deeds…

This is the story of two, young lovers who lost their lives in order to save their home region. This is a Pokemon love story… and… this… is where our story begins…

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

Paul could only watch from afar… The girl he loved… was now with another boy. She looked so happy, with that cheerful smile on her face. Paul took one last glance and moved along…

'Dammit, where did I go wrong?' The purple-haired teenager thought. 'I did everything I could've done for her, I tried to be everything a girl would want, and yet…"

… He still remembered how this had happened, how the girl he had once loved broke his heart…

**2 days ago…**

Paul and the girl he had loved were camping out. For some reason, she just looked so sad. She was sitting on a rock, hugging her knees. Black bags were under her eyes, showing she hadn't gotten any sleep. Paul decided it was time to find out what had happened.

"Dawn, Troublesome, what's wrong?" Paul asked. "You haven't been yourself in days, what's wrong with you?" Dawn lifted her head, she was crying.

"Paul… there's something I should've told you a long time ago…" Dawn said, still sobbing. "I'm breaking up with you…" Paul widened his eyes.

"But why?" Paul asked softly. Dawn sobbed even more.

"Please don't be mad at me…" Dawn said. "It's about my childhood friend, he came back from his Pokemon Research and…"

Dawn began explaining to Paul what had happened…

**A few more days ago**

A few days ago, Dawn returned to Twinleaf to see her mom again, but met with an unexpected surprise…

"Lucas?" Dawn muttered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Hoenn Region doing Pokemon Research…" The boy named Lucas just smiled happily.

"Well, Dawn, I'm back… The truth is, I came back, just to see you again…" Lucas said. "I've always loved you for a long time, ever since we were kids, and I want you to be my girlfriend…" Dawn paused.

'But I already love Paul…' Dawn thought in her head sadly. 'But I don't want to hurt Lucas… He's the first friend I ever had… I also don't want to hurt Paul either… I don't know what I'm going to do…'

"I'll do it…" Dawn said dully. "I'll be your girlfriend…" Lucas smiled happily.

"Great, I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow…" Lucas leaned in to kiss her, but Dawn just turned her head away, not returning his kiss.

**Flashback end**

Paul couldn't believe her… She chose her friend over him? The one she said she loved.

"Why'd you choose him over me?" Paul roared fiercely. "You could've just rejected him and have gotten over it…" Dawn began crying more.

"I'm sorry…" Dawn sobbed. "You know I love you more than I love him, but he's a really close friend of mine who I hadn't seen for so long… and I don't want to hurt his feelings…" Paul's eyes softened. He realized what Dawn was going through. She had to face the toughest decision of her life. It had pained her making this choice.

"If you want to be with him, go ahead…" Paul said dully, not even bothering to show his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend, not your dad… You can do whatever you want…" Dawn smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for understanding, Paul…" Dawn said softly. "You know I will always love you the most…" Paul gave a small smile.

"Please, never forget what we had, okay?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled.

"I promise…" Dawn said.

One day later, Dawn had broken that very promise. Paul saw Dawn on her first date with Lucas. She looked so happy… she was smiling and laughed when Lucas would tell her a joke. Paul stared into the sight, sadness sweeping his heart…

"Dawn… You don't realize how much you've hurt me, do you?" Paul asked sadly. Then he left the sight out of pure sadness. What he didn't see was Dawn looking back at him, a look of guilt in her eyes.

**End of flashback**

Paul didn't stop, and he didn't look back.

'Dawn is happy now… I should be grateful… but I'm not…' Paul thought sadly. 'I guess I'm going to have to live my life being without her…' He didn't notice where he was going and bumped into a man with spiky, sky blue hair.

"Cyrus?" Paul gasped. Then his eyes narrowed angrily. "What are you doing here?" Cyrus smirked.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause you any trouble… In fact, I was only here to find you…" Cyrus said, grinning. "I've seen much talent in you and… I'm here to offer you a position in Team Galactic…" Paul widened his eyes.

"Do you mean what you say?" Paul asked. Cyrus grinned.

"You have much potential in you…" Cyrus said, grinning. "Come with me, and I will hone your skills to be the best they could possibly be… You'll be able to get your revenge on that blue-haired girlfriend of yours…" Paul thought of the young, blue-haired teenager. Then he thought of how happy she was with her new boyfriend.

"I'm in…" Paul said, looking the opposite direction sadly. "When do we begin my training?" Cyrus chuckled.

"All in good time, my apprentice…" Cyrus chuckled. "All in good time…"

**Five years later.**

Dawn was now 18. She had been with Lucas for almost five years. Although she looked relatively happy on the outside… in the inside… she was miserable…

'What am I still doing here with Lucas?' Dawn thought in her head sadly. 'I love Paul, not him… I feel so disgusting for doing this to Paul…' Lucas took one glance at Dawn, and that was enough for him to notice. He paused and sighed.

"Lucas, why'd you stop?" Dawn asked. "Didn't you say you wanted to take me somewhere special?" Lucas looked at Dawn sternly.

"Dawn, I know something is up… You're not in love with me…" Lucas said sternly. "I could tell by your eyes… You can try to look as happy as you can, but I've known for a while that you didn't love me, you loved someone else…" Dawn paused for a few seconds, and then she spoke again

"And… you're not mad at me?" Dawn mumbled. "You're not mad at me for telling you a lie?" Lucas smiled.

"Dawn, of course I'm not mad at you, I can't be mad at you… I should be mad at myself for forcing you to be my boyfriend…" Lucas said softly. "As much as I love you, all it can be is a close friendship... I can't force you to love me yourself… You only think of me as I friend, and as hard as it is, I have to accept that... I just want you to be happy and not live your life being miserable all the time, that's all… So go to that special person of yours, and tell that you love him…" Dawn smiled, tears of gratitude falling from her eyes.

"Thank you, Lucas…" Dawn said happily. "You're the best friend I've ever had…" Lucas smiled back as he saw his childhood friend run off, and smiled.

"As much as I want it to be more than that… I know it's not possible…" Lucas said softly. "It's never meant to be…" Then he walked off the opposite direction.

'I have to find Paul and apologize…' Dawn thought in her head. 'But I don't know where he is… I don't even know what he's been through all these years…'

Dawn paused and stopped running. She stared into the sky.

'Paul, where are you? I need you…' Dawn thought in her head. 'Please come back…'

Just then, Dawn's phone rang. It was from her friend, Ash. He used to travel with her on her journey, but he returned home to his hometown after he became a Pokemon Master.

"Ash, what is it? What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn," Ash said through his side of the phone. "It's about Paul… I don't know how to break this to you… but I just found out that he had joined Team Galactic… Brock and I are coming right away…" Dawn paused, and fell to the floor.

"No…" Dawn muttered to herself, tears falling from her eyes. She could hear Ash and Brock calling out her name from her cell phone, but she did nothing about it… she was in too much shock. "I was already too late…"

**Team Galactic Headquarters**

Paul had served Team Galactic for five years. Thanks to his training, he became ranked into second in command, higher than even Saturn. Cyrus grinned and chuckled.

"Now that your training is complete, you are ready to have your revenge…" Cyrus said, laughing malevolently. Paul didn't say anything, he was too busy thinking about a certain, blue-haired teenager.

'Dawn…' Paul thought in his head. 'I'm sorry… but as much as I don't want to do this… it has to be done…'

**To be concluded…**

**I hope it's a lot better without the 'OMG, you broke my heart, I'm gonna get revenge…' shit… I like it a lot better now… so yeah, let me know how you feel…**

**Ultima: I don't like it either way…**

**Me: Hey, you came up with this idea…**

**Ultima: Yeah, but if I wrote it, it would be much better. Though I don't write Ikarishipping so yeah…**

**Me: You're just jealous because I'm so much of a better writer…**

**Ultima: -Rolls eyes- Right…**

**Me: Meany… Anyways, remember to give Ultima's story a nice review, it'll make him happy. And don't forget to give me a nice review, too. If you flame… well… you already get the message…**

**~Honou **


	2. A Tragic Ending

… **Here it is… the tragic conclusion to A Pokemon Lovestory… Trust me, you're going to cry… I nearly cried while writing this… Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, I enjoyed writing it…**

**Ultima: I doubt they're enjoying it, you barely received any reviews…**

**Me: … True… but just because I barely get any reviews, doesn't mean they hate the story… XDXDXD**

**Ultima: Whatever…**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner… I was going to post it up earlier, but the stupid 'glitch' prevented me from doing so… but now it's back to normal, so hooray!!! Okay, enough out of me… Enjoy! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 2: A Tragic Ending**

Ash and Brock had finally arrived in Sinnoh a few days later. Dawn was already waiting for them. Lucas had followed.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I just want to say, be careful…" Brock said sternly. "Cyrus is a tricky man… He may try to deceive us…" Everyone nodded. Ash turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, I know it's going to hurt you, but you have to remember, Paul isn't the same anymore." Ash began. "He is now a member of Team Galactic, not the boyfriend you once knew and loved…" As hard as it was for Dawn to accept this, she nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go…" Ash said. "Here's the plan, Brock and I will distract the grunts and the commanders while Dawn will face against Cyrus. Lucas, you will be back-up, just in case Cyrus tries to escape. Does everyone agree with the plan?" Everyone agreed with the plan.

"Let's go…" Lucas said. He turned to Dawn. "Dawn, please be careful. Paul is dangerous and he won't hesitate to hurt you and I just can't bear to lose you… You're the first friend I ever truly had…" Dawn nodded.

"I'll do the best I can…" Dawn said. Then the four heroes headed off the Team Galactic's base. Dawn, Ash and Brock charged into battle while Lucas stayed outside, making sure Cyrus wouldn't try to escape.

The three easily managed to defeat the grunts in the Galactic Base. Ash and Brock battled against Mars, Saturn and Jupiter while Dawn went ahead… Cyrus was in a room, a wide smirk on his face… next to him… was Paul…

"Paul!" Dawn cried, running toward him as tears fell from her eyes. "Thank goodness, I'm so happy to see you again…" Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Back off…" Paul said coldly. "Torterra, Hyper Beam!" The massive Continent Pokemon complied and fired a huge beam at Dawn's direction. Dawn barely managed to dodge.

"Paul, why are you attacking me?" Dawn asked, hurt in her eyes. Paul narrowed his eyes at her coldly.

"You know full well why I'm attacking you…" Paul said coldly. "You are an enemy to Team Galactic, I must get rid of you…"

"But Paul…" Dawn sobbed. "Don't you remember what we had together?"

"What's the point of remembering, when you were the one who had forgotten?" Paul asked fiercely. Dawn widened her eyes in shock.

"What do you mean, Paul?" Dawn whispered softly. "I never forgot…" Paul narrowed his eyes coldly.

"Lies…" Paul said harshly. "Enough of this talk, choose your Pokemon…" Dawn stared at Paul sadly.

"Please, Paul…" Dawn sobbed. "I don't want to do this…"

"Then I'll attack first…" Paul said menacingly. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

The Continent Pokemon summoned huge, thick vines from the floor. The vines smacked Dawn hard, hitting her dead on and slamming her into a wall. Dawn winced in pain as her body made contact with the wall. Then the vines wrapped tightly around her, constricting the limp young blunette and lifting her into the air.

"Paul…" Dawn moaned weakly as the vines squeezed the life out of her. Her eyes were shut tightly in pain. "Please… stop…" Seeing Dawn in so much pain caused him to flinch, but he shook it off and ordered his next attack.

"Torterra, Giga Drain…" Paul ordered. Dawn moaned weakly, tears falling from her eyes as the vines glowed green, draining her energy.

"P… Paul…" Dawn moaned weakly as the vines sapped the remaining strength in her body. Her eyes were closed weakly, tears streaming out of them. The 18 year old teenager was barely even conscious from having so much of her energy being drained out of her. Paul could see that she was suffering a huge amount of pain right now, but he knew that it had to be done.

"Torterra, release her…" Paul ordered. His Pokemon nodded and stopped draining her energy. The vines wrapped around her unwound, setting the young blunette onto the floor. But Dawn was much too weak to run away. She could only just sit there, limp and weakened…

Paul walked up to Dawn. All the limp, injured young teenager could do was look up as Paul walked closer and closer to her. When he had finally reached her, he wrapped his fingers around her small, slender throat.

Dawn choked weakly, gasping for air as Paul strangled her, tears streaming down her tightly closed eyes. This just made Paul tighten his grip. The young blunette coughed desperately for air, and stared into Paul's eyes weakly.

"Paul… Stop it, please…" Dawn begged, tears streaming from her eyes. "You're hurting me… I… can't… breathe…"

"I can't…" Paul said without any emotion, pinning her to the wall and lifting her into the air. "You're the enemy… I must get rid of you…" Dawn sobbed some more, staring into Paul's eyes sadly.

"Paul…" Dawn choked, still gasping for air. "Please, if you want to get rid of me so badly, just kill me already…" Paul widened his eyes.

"You don't fear death?" Paul asked in shock. Dawn stared at Paul sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

"I am afraid, the thought of dying does scare me… but as much as I fear dying, I can't deny that it was my fault you joined Team Galactic in the first place… I hurt you… I broke your heart…" Dawn mumbled weakly, her eyes barely even open. "If I die by your hands, just to make you feel better, I'd be more than happy to give my life away… for your sake…" Cyrus glared at Paul impatiently.

"You heard what she just said…" Cyrus growled fiercely. "Kill her already!!!" Paul simply ignored him.

"Dawn… I'm sorry… but I can't kill you…" Paul said, his voice much softer. "I just… I just don't understand… Why'd you break our promise? You said you would never forget what we had, but you did…"

"I don't know what you mean…" Dawn said weakly, still struggling to breathe.

"When you were with Lucas…" Paul began. "You looked so happy, you were smiling. It was then when I had thought… you had lied to me…" The blue-haired teenager shook her head in disbelief, still struggling to breathe as Paul strangled her.

"Paul…" Dawn began softly. "I never broke our promise… My happiness… my smiles… _That_ was the real lie…" Paul widened his eyes when he heard this.

"I lived through 5 long years, not being with you, the one I truly loved…" Dawn continued. "Lucas was nice to me and all that, but I didn't truly love him. I could only think of him as a friend. I felt so guilty… I kept wishing there was any possible way to undo the damage I had done… but I just couldn't find another possible way without hurting my friends and myself…" Paul's eyes softened.

"Dawn…" Paul began as he released the young teenager. Dawn fell to the floor, gasping for air and coughing and choking violently. "I had no idea… I didn't know you had missed me so much…" Paul hugged Dawn's limp and weak body tightly.

"Dammit, Dawn, will you ever forgive me for what I had done to you?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I do…" Dawn said softly, burying her face into Paul's chest. "I love you…" The two lovers then kissed passionately. Cyrus growled at this.

"Enough of this lovey doveyness…If you won't kill her, then I will…" Cyrus growled menacingly. "Weavile, Night Slash!" Paul glared at the Team Galactic boss as the agile Pokemon darted toward them.

"You're not laying one finger of her…" Paul growled. "Torterra, Hyper Beam!"

Though Weavile was fast, Torterra's Hyper Beam was too powerful for the small, agile Pokemon to dodge. It fainted immediately. Cyrus didn't look fazed at all. He was practically laughing. Paul and Dawn narrowed their eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked fiercely. Cyrus smirked at him.

"Paul, I knew that one day, you would betray me…" Cyrus said. He took out a remote. "That's why I had this…" Paul widened his eyes.

"That's a remote for your Galactic Bombs…" Paul muttered softly in disbelief. "You're going to destroy your own base?" Cyrus smirked.

"You're catching on, you traitor…" Cyrus said, a wide smirk on his face. "You and your little girlfriend over there are going to die together… As soon as I press this, hundreds of Galactic Bombs will detonate within three minutes and bury you all alive, and there will be no way for you to escape or for you to survive…"

At the snap of Cyrus' fingers, all the doors in the room locked tightly. Cyrus smirked and took a step into a teleport beacon, a malevolent smirk on his face.

"This is the only exit out of here, and it can only carry one at a time… By the time I'm out of this base, this teleport beacon will already have been deactivated…" Cyrus smirked. "Goodbye, you traitor, and good riddance…" As Cyrus teleported out of the room, he pressed the detonator, setting off the several Galactic Bombs that were planted in the base…

**Back with Ash and Brock**

Ash and Brock had just defeated the Galactic commanders. They knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"What's happening?" Ash muttered. Mars smirked.

"Look like its curtains for your friend, Dawn…" Mars said. "She's locked in a room, with no way out… In precisely three minutes, all the Galactic Bombs will explode and bury your friend alive…" Ash widened his eyes.

"Shit, we have to save her!" Ash said. "I can't let my friends die on me… Brock, keep an eye on them, I'll go rescue Dawn and Paul…" Brock nodded and took the grunts and the commanders out of the building while Ash ran back to find Dawn.

**Back with Dawn and Paul**

Paul had searched for hours… There was no other escape. The teleport beacon had been deactivated, making it completely useless. Dawn just sat in the corner, staring at Paul sadly with tears falling from her eyes.

"Paul, are we really going to die here?" Dawn asked sadly. Paul looked back at her and shook his head.

"No, I won't let it happen…" Paul said. "Dammit, there's no way out… These walls are way too thick for us to bust out of…" Dawn gave Paul a weak smile.

"At least our Pokemon can survive…" Dawn said softly, a small smile on her face. Paul widened his eyes at her. It was as if she knew they were going to die together. "Mamoswine, Take Down!"

Mamoswine nodded, and rammed the wall with full force. But even with its mighty strength, it only was only strong enough to make two small holes, small enough for their Pokeballs to fit through.

"Thank you for everything, Mamoswine…" Dawn said softly, tears falling from her eyes. "Goodbye…" Then they heard Ash's voice.

"Dawn, are you in there?" Ash asked, peering through the small hole.

"Yeah, I'm in here with Paul…" Dawn said. "Ash, I need you to listen to me, I need you to take our Pokeballs and leave us behind…" Ash widened his eyes.

"What?" Ash muttered in disbelief. "But why? Dammit, Dawn, I won't leave you behind!" Dawn smiled.

"Paul and I already accepted our fate…" Dawn said softly smiling weakly at Paul. Paul smiled back at her. "We'll never make it in time… At least our Pokemon can survive… So go and save yourself! It's already too late to save us…"

"Dawn…" Ash mumbled softly. He gritted his teeth, tears falling from his eyes. "Dammit, give me your Pokeballs…" Dawn smiled gratefully, and handed Ash her Pokeballs. Paul did the same thing.

"Thank you, Ash… You were the best friend I ever had… I'll never forget you…" Dawn said softly. "Tell Lucas that I couldn't make it and that… I'm sorry…" Tears were falling from Ash's eyes.

"Goodbye, Dawn, Paul…" Ash said, a hint of sadness and regret in his voice. "I'll never forget everything we've been through together…" Then he ran off without another word. Dawn and Paul smiled at each other sadly.

"I guess this is it…" Dawn said to Paul. "This is goodbye…" Paul smiled back at her.

"Goodbye, Dawn…" Paul said, hugging the 18 year old teenager tightly. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in my problems…"

"And I'm sorry for breaking your heart…" Dawn said as she buried her face into Paul's chest. "Maybe things would've turned out differently if I didn't…"

"I love you, Dawn…" Paul said softly, staring into her eyes. "I'm so glad I was able to meet someone like you…"

"I love you too, Paul…" Dawn said, tears now streaming from her eyes. "Goodbye… and no need to worry…"

After Dawn had said those words, the two pressed their lips together for one last time. Tears fell from Dawn's eyes as they kissed. The two didn't care if the bomb had detonated and caused the Galactic Base to cave in on them, they didn't care if they would get crushed and buried under the debris… All that mattered… was that they were together again. More silvery tears fell from Dawn's eyes as chunks of rock and debris fell down on them…

**Back with Ash and Brock**

Ash barely managed to escape… he didn't turn back, even though the bombs had exploded… He ran until he finally met up with Brock.

"Ash!" Brock said. "Where are Dawn and Paul?" Ash was silent… and shook his head. Brock gasped in horror.

"Ash… I'm… so sorry…" Brock muttered.

"That's not important right now…" Ash said, though his voice was shaken by that experience. "Cyrus is getting away…" Brock nodded.

"I know…" Brock said. "Lucas went after him." Ash nodded.

"I just hope Dawn and Paul survived…" Ash said, praying with all his might.

**Back with Lucas**

It took Lucas a long, strenuous chase, but he had finally captured Cyrus. The Team Galactic leader was smirking at him.

"Heh, you managed to capture me… I underestimated you…" Cyrus said, smirking. Lucas had tied him up and placed him on his Staraptor.

"It's over, Cyrus…" Lucas said sternly. "We won…" Cyrus laughed.

"Really now?" Cyrus asked, a sadistic grin on his face. "Well then, I wonder what happened to your little girlfriend? She hasn't come out yet, hasn't she?" Lucas paled in the face. The thought of Dawn hurt pained him greatly. Then he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I swear, if you hurt Dawn, I swear, I will kill you…" Cyrus laughed.

"You're already to late…" Cyrus said, still laughing malevolently. "Dawn is locked in a room with no escape… and my Galactic Bombs just activated… I have a feeling she is already dead…" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Not on my watch…" Lucas said softly. "I won't let Dawn die on me… Staraptor, take Cyrus to Brock. I'll go look for Dawn…" Staraptor nodded, and flew to Ash and Brock while Lucas ran back to the Galactic Base.

**Back with Dawn and Paul**

The Galactic Bombs had completely destroyed the base… The once mighty headquarter was reduced to a pile of rubble. In the midst of the rubble, two young lovers laid buried under the debris.

"Dawn…" Paul said weakly, half of his body buried by huge chunks of rock and rubble. "Please, hold my hand…" Dawn smiled weakly at him, staring at his dim, weakening eyes and reached for his hand. Even though her hair was matted and dirty and her face was covered in dirt and bruises, she still looked so beautiful. She was also half-buried in debris, a few feet away from her purple-haired lover.

"Paul…" Dawn said weakly, a small smile on her face. "I'm so glad… I was able to fall in love with someone like you…"

"I'm just glad I can see you for one last time…" Paul said, chuckling weakly.

"I'll see you soon, Paul…" Dawn said, smiling weakly as she held onto Paul's hand even tighter. "I'm so sorry… for everything… Goodbye, Paul, I love you…"

"I love you too, Dawn…" Paul said sadly. "This is goodbye… It's like you always say… no need to worry…" Dawn smiled at him for one last time, their hands still holding on to each other. Slowly, their eyes closed tightly, never to open again. They had smiles on their faces… not a smile of sadness, or a smile of regret, but a smile of content… a smile of satisfaction… Lucas came in and saw the two lovers holding hands. He checked their pulse… but he felt nothing… After confirming what had happened… he began to sob.

"Dammit…" Lucas muttered, still crying. "I was too late…"

**Five days later…**

Dawn and Paul's funeral was held at the exact same time. Everyone they had met during their journey was there… Ash couldn't stop crying, Brock just stood by him, patting his back.

"Brock… I feel so useless… I couldn't save my friends… I couldn't do anything at all…" Ash said, still crying. "I just left them behind to die…" Brock shook his head.

"No, Ash," Brock said sternly. "It's not your fault… you did the right thing."

"Yeah…" Lucas said softly. "If there's anyone you should blame, it's me… I almost tore them apart… Maybe if I didn't tell Dawn how I felt, she would still be here…" Ash wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he knew that there was no way to convince him…

Ash's Infernape, who once belonged to Paul, stared at his previous master's grave sadly. Even though Paul had treated him terribly as a Chimchar, the Ape Pokemon still loved him… Infernape stared into the sky, remembering all they had been through. All of Paul's Pokemon cried for their master. Even if he trained them abusively, they still cared for him, no matter how hard he had trained them…

All of Dawn's Pokemon were also crying… Pikachu had his ears down as he saw Buneary sobbing for her master's death, trying his best to console her. It pained him seeing her cry like this. Even Mamoswine was crying… Not because she made the best poffins ever, but because she was the best master he had ever had… She never gave up on him, even though he would never listen to her… eventually gaining his respect… Now that he saw her grave… he began to regret all the times he never listened to her and attacked her, just for a little snack… Despite this, the one who was crying the most… was Empoleon…

Empoleon and Dawn had been together ever since the beginning, ever since he was a small, spoiled Piplup. He had loved his master more than anything in the world. The large penguin Pokemon stared into the sky, remembering all they had been through…

Not only the Pokemon were sad, everyone who was close to the two were crying as well. Johanna was in the back. She couldn't stop crying… Her daughter was dead… She never got married… never had kids… She never even got to start a real family…

Paul's brother, Reiji, had similar feelings. Although he wasn't crying, his face paled when he learned about his brother's death…

Kenny cried for her rival's death. Zoey didn't cry, but it had pained her greatly when she had heard the news.

"Think of it this way, guys…" Ash said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. "At least they're happy together…" Lucas gave a small smile.

"You're right…" Lucas said. "As long as they're together again, I am happy…"

Dawn's gravestone had her white hat with a pink Pokeball logo rested on it. Engraved was Dawn: Age of death: 18, beloved daughter and friend. Engraved in Paul's gravestone was Paul: Age of death: 19, beloved brother and friend. Both gravestones were placed next to each other, to honor the love the two had for each other. As soon as the funeral ended, a chill wind blew in the shape of two young lovers, and faded away just as quickly…

_Although the years had passed, nothing had changed… Ash had become a Pokemon Master and married with Misty, the Cerulean City Gym leader. They had one child… Buneary followed Ash home to Sinnoh because she loved Pikachu so much… The two bred, and had two Pokemon eggs…_

_Brock became a Pokemon Breeder and left the Pewter City Gym to accomplish his dream. Although he is still single, he takes pride in his job…_

_Lucas became the professor of Sandgem Town. He is married and had two kids. His wife is unknown… He never stopped blaming himself for what had happened… _

_Johanna never got over her daughter's death… She still lives on in regret… Her daughter had so much potential… she had just accomplished her dream to be a top coordinator… but in the end… it didn't even matter… Reiji volunteered to raise and take care of both Dawn's and Paul's Pokemon himself…_

_And so, even though the two lovers had died, the result was a more peaceful Sinnoh…Team Galactic had been arrested and Hunter J had retired… From the heavens, Dawn and Paul watched their friends, making sure this tragedy would never happen again…_

… _This is the end of a Pokemon Lovestory, and the start of a new beginning…_

**The End…**

**I know… it was very dramatic and shit… You probably hate me a lot for making Dawn and Paul die… I really hate myself too right now… But hey, think of it this way, at least they died happily…**

**Ash: That… -blubber- was… -blubber- such a sad… -blubber- story… I'm think I'm going to cry… -Blows nose on tissue-**

**Paul: -Rolls eyes- Pathetic…**

**Me: Hey, weren't you dead?**

**Paul: Not in the author note I'm not…**

**Me: Then that means… -Goes hunting for Dawn-**

**Ultima: Anyways, please excuse my idiotic friend who is currently Dawn hunting… Please review to my story… and don't forget to give me a nice one…**

**Me: -Found Dawn and is currently glomping her- Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Ultima: Ah, yes I am… I hope you have enjoyed this story… Don't forget to give a nice review and do not flame… Otherwise Honou will get very mad and do something incredibly… I can't think of the word…**

**Vim: Stupid?**

**Ultima: Yeah, that's the word, stupid…**

**Me: Hey! That's mean!!! And it's not entirely true… I think…**

**~Honou**


End file.
